Prison guardians (enemies)
Prison Guardians Prison Guardians on Blood Omen 2 Official Site Creatures Page , also known as''' Prison Wardens' "As you enter, the doors will close behind you. A prison Warden appears ahead and reveals the nature of the prison. No pets and no visitors are allowed. You aren't going to let a warning like that stop you, are you?"'' Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 (2002). Page 61. ISBN:0-7615-3774-0 , were the jailers of the Eternal Prison Prison Guardians on Blood Omen 2 Official Site Creatures Page in Blood Omen 2 , they were 'grim reaper' styled enemies encountered by Kain exclusively in Chapter 8: The Eternal Prison. Prison Guardians wore a long hooded cloak and armor and had an armored faceplate. They were armed with Scythes (which Kain could not pick up) and were powerful, resilient enemies with plenty of Blood and Lore. Kain first encountered the Prison Guardians when he entered the Eternal Prison, searching for the Builder . Upon entering a Guardian teleported to the lectern in the entrance and warned Kain that no "guests, visitors or intruders" Prison Guardian: "You there! I don’t know you. Are you a guest? A visitor? An intruder? We do not permit guests to disturb our routine. We are involved in important work here, and nothing – nothing – must be allowed to interfere. This is a place where those who have transgressed the laws of the gods and man, and so have created a dangerous imbalance within themselves, contemplate the wrongs that they have done, through peaceful, uninterrupted meditation, until they have regained the balance of their true, perfect inner nature. This process must not be interrupted for any reason, until a spiritual transformation has been achieved, however long that may take. Thus, no guests, no visitors, are allowed. And intruders, we know how to deal with. Go. Now." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. "As you enter, the doors will close behind you. A prison Warden appears ahead and reveals the nature of the prison. No pets and no visitors are allowed. You aren't going to let a warning like that stop you, are you?" Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 (2002). Page 61. ISBN:0-7615-3774-0 were permitted in the Prison and ordered Kain away. The Guardians frequently "talked big" Prison Guardian: "You there! I don’t know you. Are you a guest? A visitor? An intruder? We do not permit guests to disturb our routine. We are involved in important work here, and nothing – nothing – must be allowed to interfere. This is a place where those who have transgressed the laws of the gods and man, and so have created a dangerous imbalance within themselves, contemplate the wrongs that they have done, through peaceful, uninterrupted meditation, until they have regained the balance of their true, perfect inner nature. This process must not be interrupted for any reason, until a spiritual transformation has been achieved, however long that may take. Thus, no guests, no visitors, are allowed. And intruders, we know how to deal with. Go. Now." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Prison Guardians on Blood Omen 2 Official Site Creatures Page giving Kain several warnings and even teleporting Kain away from the Prison to impede his progress, before finally ambushing and attacking Kain. Typically Prison Guardians would attack by teleporting close to Kain and then becoming invisible (though they could still be tracked with autoface and their prominent glowing eyes, which remained visible). Prison Guardians frequently assaulted Kain as he made his way through the Eternal Prison "Far to the North there exists a place where time is frozen. Inside the prison, tortured souls spend eternity contemplating the evil deeds they have done. Kain must enter and reach one special inmate; a member of the species that built the Device the Sarafan Lord is trying to activate.He won't be a welcome guest, however. Not only are the Prison wardens hostile to visitors, but there is a mad vampire trapped within the walls." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 (2002). Page 61. ISBN:0-7615-3774-0 ; they were seen at other times trying unsuccessfully to stop Magnus attacking another prisoner. As Kain tried to make his way out of the Prison, he activated several mechanisms that evidently caused some destruction in the Prison machinery, the guardians would eventually tell Kain that he had "ruined their great experiment" and that the prisoners lives could never be redeemed. The fate of the Eternal Prison and the Prison Guardians after ''Blood Omen 2'' is unknown. Prison Guardian.jpg|Prison Guardian Prison Guardian (2).jpg|Prison Guardian (2) Prison Guardian (Invisible).jpg|Prison Guardian (Invisible) Prison Guardian (3).jpg|Prison Guardian (3) Prison Guardian (4).jpg|Prison Guardian (4) Prison Guardian (5).jpg|Prison Guardian (5) Prison Guardian Statue.jpg|Prison Guardian Statue Prison Guardian Statues.jpg|Prison Guardian Statues Prison Guardians.jpg|Prison Guardians Notes *''Prima's Blood Omen 2 Guide'' refers to the Prison Guardians as "Prison Wardens" "As you enter, the doors will close behind you. A prison Warden appears ahead and reveals the nature of the prison. No pets and no visitors are allowed. You aren't going to let a warning like that stop you, are you?" Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 (2002). Page 61. ISBN:0-7615-3774-0 . Debug information also refers to them as "warden". *Like the rest of the Eternal Prison, the origins of the Prison Guardians are a mystery, even their race is ultimately unsure as their cloak and faceplate covered all but their eyes and arms. Some fans have suggested that their glowing green eyes may imply a connection with the Hylden. . See Also * Prison Guardians at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Walter). References Category:Enemies Category:Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 Category:Blood Omen 2 Enemies Category:Creatures